


Trust The Stars

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Mini-fic Masterclass, Word Count Set Boot Camp, Zexal Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: On a warm summer night, Iris believes there’s nothing else she could possibly wish for.
Relationships: Durbe/Nasch
Kudos: 9





	Trust The Stars

**Title:** Trust The Stars  
 **Characters:** Iris, Nasch/Ryouga, Durbe|| **Ship:** Nasch x Durbe  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 647  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Zexal canon, B44, K rated; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #30, 647 words; Mini-fic Masterclass, #2, the Wild Fanon  
 **Notes:** This takes place post-canon; Zexal Week 2020, day #1, “wishing on a star sounds stupid… I’ll do it just this once.”  
 **Summary:** On a warm summer night, Iris believes there’s nothing else she could possibly wish for.

* * *

Iris leaned against Nasch – well, Ryouga. He’d told her that she should call him that, but she’d never forgotten that he was Nasch, her King, and she would always call him that. Ryouga just didn’t fit. Not to her mind, anyway. 

But calling him anything didn’t matter as much as the fact of being with him in the first place. Being here, in this place of life that wasn’t the Barian World, and wasn’t like the time and place they’d lived in long ago, either. 

The mansion rose up behind them, full of lights and noise. Iris could hear the other Barian Emperors there. All except Nasch and Sir Durbe – Sir Durbe sat on Nasch’s other side, his head leaning against Nasch’s shoulder. 

_This reminds me of back then._ Back in the quiet time after she’d first met them, when she’d been safe and warm and protected for the first time in what seemed like then to be forever. There were even untold numbers of stars in the sky, just like then. 

“Are you going to make a wish?” Nasch asked, watching as a few stars sketched lines of fire across the sky. She blinked, looking up at him. 

“Your Majesty?” 

He blinked down at her. “Wishing on shooting stars?” 

Slowly Iris shook her head, frowning. The time between the first time she’d been alive and now stretched out so far. It _sounded_ vaguely familiar but she couldn’t really remember everything. What she knew for certain from back then was that she’d lost all of her family at the hands of Vector – she still didn’t like him – and she’d been alone and miserable until being found by King Nasch and Sir Durbe. Wishing on stars didn’t exactly click right. 

Though perhaps it wasn’t _that_ wrong either. It was a very strange feeling. 

“It’s an old – thing,” Nasch said at last. “You wish on the star nad you keep it to yourself and it’s supposed to come true.” He sounded a little embarrassed by it. 

Durbe glanced over towards him, a flicker of a smile across his lips. “Have you ever wished on one?” 

“… maybe.” Nasch didn’t meet his lover’s eyes. Iris smothered the giggle and stared up at the stars again. It did seem a little silly, but if her king did it, then perhaps it wasn’t. It wouldn’t hurt to do it just once. 

She considered. “What should I wish for? I have everything that I want.” She even had htinigs she’d never thought she’d have again. She was alive again, not like a Barian was alive but like a human was alive, and she had King Nasch and Sir Durbe and all of the other Emperors who had mostly been kind to her since everyone revived. Even Vector at least ignored her. She had a friend in Tenjo Haruto and King Nasch told her that soon she’d be able to go to school, like everyone else. 

Iris couldn’t think of anything else that she really wanted. Life just seemed far too perfect, almost as if it weren’t real. 

That, and thinking for a moment on everything from the distant past, gave her the wish that she wanted. She stared upward until she spied one falling star and thought very, very hard. 

_I wish that everything stays as good as it is now, forever. And maybe – get better?_ Iris didn’t know how it could be better but she trusted whoever was in charge of these wishes to manage that. 

“So what are you wishing for?” Durbe murmured, the evening wind bringing his words to her. Nasch chuckled. 

“That I get to keep what I already have for as long as possible.” Nasch said, leaning closer to him. 

Iris knew what they were doing and kept her attention turned firmly away. Then she remembered something. 

“Didn’t you say that you shouldn’t tell what your wish is?” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** The Wild Fanon is double: that all the Barians live together in the Kamishiro mansion post-canon and that they adopt and raise Iris (also that Iris & Ryouga’s army become part of modern human life.)


End file.
